Gallery of Blank Title Cards
Backgrounds Bluetitlecard.png|Blue background Clamupblank.png|Time card background 1 Edblank.png|Ed background 2 Kickedblank.png|Kicked background 3 Rayblank.png|Ray background 4 Middleblank.png|Middle background 5 Gridblank.png|Grid background 6 Ysseyblank.png|Yssey background 7 Jeerblank.png|Jeer background 8 Highblank.jpg|High background 9 Sodablank.png|Soda background 10 Greenclambackground.png|Green clam background 11 865620BD-E966-4C3B-89DA-D008F1FF5565.jpeg|Fortune QT background 12 Zeeouiblank.png|Zee oui background 13 Graduation Day Blank.png|Graduation Day Time Card Background Later Blank.png|Later Time Card Background fade.png|Sunset Background Hidden.png|Hidden Background Blank Episode Title Cards Season 1 Funblank.jpg|F.U.N. Chaperoneblank.jpg|The Chaperone Karatechoppersblank.png|Karate Choppers Rockbottombackground.png|Rock Bottom Texasblank.jpg|Texas aprilfoolsblank.jpg|Fools in April Help_Wanted_Background.jpg|Help Wanted Reef_Blower_Background.jpg|Reef Blower Ripped_Pants_Background.jpg|Ripped Pants Tea_at_the_Treedome_Background.png|Tea at The Treedome Jellyfishing_Background.jpg|Jellyfishing PLANKTON!_Background.jpg|Plankton! Naughty_Nautical_Neighbors_Background.jpg|Naughty Nautical Neighbors Boating_School_Background.jpg|Boating School Pizza_Delivery_Background.jpg|Pizza Delivery Home_Sweet_Pineapple_Background.jpg|Home Sweet Pineapple Mermaid_Man_and_Barnacle_Boy_Background.jpg|Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy Pickles Background.jpg|Pickles Hall_Monitor_Background.jpg|Hall Monitor Jellyfish_Jam_Background.jpg|Jellyfish Jam Sandy's_Rocket_Background.jpg|Sandy's Rocket Nature_Pants_Background.png|Nature Pants Opposite_Day_Background.png|Opposite Day Culture_Shock_Background.jpg|Culture Shock MuscleBob_BuffPants_Background.jpg|MuscleBob BuffPants Squidward_the_Unfriendly_Ghost_Background.jpg|Squidward the Unfriendly Ghost Employee_of_the_Month_Background.jpg|Employee of the Month Scaredy_Pants_Background.jpg|Scaredy Pants SB-129_Background.png|SB-129 Suds_Background.png|Suds Valentine's_Day_Background.png|Valentine's Day The_Paper_Background.png|The Paper Arrgh_Background.png|Arrgh! Walking_Small_Background.jpg|Walking Small Neptune's_Spatula_Background.png|Neptune's Spatula Hooky_Background.png|Hooky Sleepy_Time_Background.png|Sleepy Time Season 2 bossybootsblank.jpg|Bossy Boots Dyingforpieblank.jpg|Dying for Pie Xmaswhoblank.png|Christmas Who? Secretboxblank.jpg|The Secret Box Bandgeeksblank.jpg|Band Geeks procrastinationblank.jpg|Procrastination Your_Shoe's_Untied_Background.jpg|Your Shoes Untied Squid's_Day_Off_Background.png|Squid's Day Off Something_Smells_Background.jpg|Something Smells Bossy_Boots_Background.png|Bossy Boots Big_Pink_Loser_Background.jpg|Big Pink Loser Bubble_Buddy_Background.jpg|Bubble Buddy Dying_for_Pie_Background.jpg|Dying for Pie Imitation_Krabs_Background.png|Imitation Krabs Wormy_Background.jpg|Wormy Patty_Hype_Background.png|Patty Hype Grandma's_Kisses_Background.png|Grandma's Kisses Squidville_Background.png|Squidville Prehibernation_Week_Background.jpg|Pre-Hibernation Week Life_of_Crime_Background.jpg|Life of Crime Christmas_Who_Background.jpg|Christmas Who? Survival_of_the_Idiots_Background.jpg|Survival of the Idiots Dumped_Background.jpg|Dumped No_Free_Rides_Background.jpg|No Free Rides I'm_Your_Biggest_Fanatic_Background.png|I'm Your Biggest Fanatic Squirrel_Jokes_Background.jpg|Squirrel Jokes Pressure_Background.jpg|Pressure The_Smoking_Peanut_Background.jpg|The Smoking Peanut Shanghaied_Background.jpg|Shangaied Gary_Takes_a_Bath_Background.jpg|Gary Takes a Bath Frankendoodle_Background.jpg|Frankendoodle Graveyard_Shift_Background.jpg|Graveyard Shift Krusty_Love_Background.png|Krusty Love I'm_with_Stupid_Background.jpg|I'm with Stupid Sailor_Mouth_Background.jpg|Sailor Mouth Artist_Unknown_Background.jpg|Artist Unknown Jellyfish_Hunter_Background.jpg|Jellyfish Hunter The_Fry_Cook_Games_Backgrounds.jpg|The Fry Cook Games Squid_on_Strike_Background.png|Squid on Strike Sandy,_SpongeBob,_and_the_Worm_Background.jpg|Sandy, SpongeBob, and the Worm Season 3 Idiotboxblank.jpg|Idiot Box SquilliamReturnsblank.png|Squilliam Returns Pooperblank.jpg|Party Pooper Pants midlifecrustaceanblank.jpg|Mid-Life Crustacean bornagainkrabsblank.jpg|Born Again Krabs The_Algae's_Always_Greener_Background.jpg|The Algae's Always Greener SpongeGuard_on_Duty_Background.png|SpongeGuard on Duty Club_SpongeBob_Background.jpg|Club SpongeBob My_Pretty_Seahorse_Background.jpg|My Pretty Seahorse Just_One_Bite_Background.jpg|Just One Bite The_Bully_Background.jpg|The Bully Snowball_Effect_Background.png|Snowball Effect One_Krabs_Trash_Background.jpg|One Krabs Trash As_Seen_on_TV_Background.jpg|As Seen on TV Rock-a-Bye_Bivalve_Background.jpg|Rock-a-Bye Bivalve Wet Painters Template.png|Wet Painters Untitled.png|Krusty Krab Training Video Chocolate_with_Nuts_Background.png|Chocolate with Nuts New_Student_Starfish_Background.jpg|New Student Starfish Ugh_Background.jpg|Ugh I_Had_an_Accident_Background.jpg|I Had an Accident Missing_Identity_Background.png|Missing Identity The_Sponge_Who_Could_Fly_Background.jpg|The Sponge Who Could Fly Pranks_a_Lot_Background.jpg|Pranks a Lot Season 4 Shellofamanblank.png|Shell of a Man Fear_of_a_Krabby_Patty_Background.png|Fear of a Krabby Patty Krabs_vs._Plankton_Background.jpg|Krabs vs Plankton Good_Neighbors_Background.jpg|Good Neighbors Selling_Out_Background.jpg|Selling Out Funny_Pants_Background.jpg|Funny Pants Dunces_and_Dragons_Background.png|Dunces and Dragons Krusty_Towers_Background.png|Krusty Towers Mrs._Puff,_You're_Fired_Background.jpg|Mrs. Puff, You're Fired Chimps_Ahoy_Background.jpg|Chimps Ahoy Ghost_Host_Background.jpg|Ghost Host Wishing_You_Well_Background.png|Wishing You Well New_Leaf_Background.jpg|New Leaf Once_Bitten_Background.jpg|Once Bitten The_Thing_Background.png|The Thing Rule_of_Dumb_Background.jpg|Rule of Dumb The_Pink_Purloiner_Background.png|The Pink Purlonier Squid_Wood_Background.png|Squid Wood Best_Day_Ever_Background.jpg|Best Day Ever Best_Frenemies_Background.png|Best Frenemies The_Gift_of_Gum_Background.jpg|The Gift of Gum All_That_Glitters_Background.jpg|All That Glitters The Lost Mattress.png|The Lost Mattress Season 5 Tlapbackground.jpg|To Love a Patty Night_Light_Background.jpg|Night Light Waiting_Background.jpg|Waiting Fungus_Among_Us_Background.jpg|Fungus Among Us New_Digs_Background.jpg|New Digs Roller_Cowards_Background.jpg|Roller Cowards A_Flea_in_Her_Dome_Background.png|A Flea in Her Dome BlackJack_Background.png|BlackJack Blackened_Sponge_Background.jpg|Blackened Sponge To_Save_a_Squirrel_Background.jpg|To Save a Squirrel 20,000_Patties_Under_the_Sea_Background.png|20,000 Patties Under The Sea SpongeHenge_Background.png|SpongeHenge Season 6 Bigoneblank.png|SpongeBob SquarePants vs. The Big One ToyStoreDoomblank.png|Toy Store of Doom ShellShockedblank.png|Shell Shocked Penny_Foolish_Background.jpg|Penny Foolish Nautical_Novice_Background.jpg|Nautical Novices Suction_Cup_Symphony_Background.png|Suction Cup Symphony Not_Normal_Background.png|Not Normal Slide_Whistle_Stooges_Background.png|Slide Whistle Stooges Sun_Bleached_Background.png|Sun Bleached Giant_Squidward_Background.png|Giant Squidward Boating_Buddies_Background.jpg|Boating Buddies Chum_Caverns_Background.jpg|Chum Caverns Pineapple_Fever_Background.png|Pineapple Fever Tritonblank.jpg|The Clash of Triton Truth_or_Square_Background.png|Truth or Square Season 7 Kibbblank.png|Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful Krackedkrabsblank.png|Kracked Krabs monsterthatcametobblank.jpg|The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom bikinibottomtriangleblank.jpg|Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle Curseofthehexblank.jpg|Curse of the Hex Maindrainblank.jpg|The Main Drain Trenchbilliesblank.jpg|Trenchbillies Thatsinkingfeelingblank.png|That Sinking Feeling The_Inside_Job_Background.jpg|The Inside Job Model_Sponge_Background.jpg|Model Sponge A_Day_Without_Tears_Background.png|A Day Without Tears One_Coarse_Meal_Background.jpg|One Coarse Meal Enchanted_Tiki_Dreams_Background.png|Enchanted Tiki Dreams TunnelOfGloveBackground.png|Tunnel of Glove Perfect_Chemistry_Background.png|Perfect Chemistry Season 8 plamtreesblanktc.jpg|Walking the Plankton Planetofthejellyfishblank.png|Planet of the Jellyfish A_Friendly_Game_Background.png|A Friendly Game Accidents_Will_Happen_Background.png|Accidents Will Happen Sentimental_Sponge_Background.png|Sentimental Sponge Sweet_and_Sour_Squid_Background.png|Sweet and Sour Squid Home_Sweet_Rubble_Background.png|Home Sweet Rubble Face_Freeze_Background.png|Face Freeze Demolition_Doofus_Background.jpg|Demolition Doofus It's_A_SpongeBob_Christmas!_Background.png|It's a SpongeBob Christmas Hello_Bikini_Bottom_Background.jpg|Hello Bikini Bottom Season 9 Garynewtoyblank.png|Gary's New Toy Tutorsauceblank.png|Tutor Sauce Executivetreatmentblank.png|The Executive Treatment Comppicblank.png|Company Picnic Pullupabarrelblank.png|Pull Up a Barrel Sanctuaryblank.png|Sanctuary! Whatseatingpatblank.png|What's Eating Patrick? Extreme_Spots_Background.png|Extreme Spots Squirrel_Record_Background.png|Squirrel Record License_to_Milkshake_Background.png|License to Milkshake Squid_Baby_Background.png|Squid Baby Little_Yellow_Book_Titlecard_Background.png|Little Yellow Book Bumper_to_Bumper_Background.png|Bumper to Bumper Eek_An_Urchin_Background.png|Eek, an Urchin! Squid_Defense_Background.png|Squid Defense Jailbreak_Background.png|Jailbreak! Evil_Spatula_Background.png|Evil Spatula It_Came_From_Goo_Lagoon_Background.png|It Came From Goo Lagoon Safe_Deposit_Krabs_Background.png|Safe Deposit Krabs dontlooknow_background.png|Don't Look Now Seance_Shmeance_Background.png|Séance Shméance Kenny_the_Cat_Background.png|Kenny the Cat Yeti Krabs Background.png|Yeti Krabs Spongebob_You're_Fired_Background.png|SpongeBob, You're Fired Lost_in_Bikini_Bottom_Background.jpg|Lost in Bikini Bottom Squid_Plus_One_Background.png|Squid Plus One The_Sewers_of_Bikini_Bottom_Background.jpg|The Sewers of Bikini Bottom SpongeBob_LongPants_Background.jpg|SpongeBob LongPants Larry's_Gym_Background.jpg|Larry's Gym Mall_Girl_Pearl_Background.png|Mall Girl Pearl Two_Thumbs_Down_Background.png|Two Thumbs Down Sharks_vs._Pods_Background.png|Sharks VS Pods Sold_Background.jpg|Sold! Lame_and_Fortune_Background.png|Lame and Fortune Goodbye,_Krabby_Patty_Background.png|Goodbye Krabby Patty? Sandy's_Nutmare_Background.png|Sandy's Nutmare Bulletin_Board_Background.png|Bulletin Board Food_Con_Castaways_Background.png|Food Con Castaways Snail_Mail_Background.png|Snail Mail Pineapple_Invasion_Background.png|Pineapple Invasion Salsa_Imbecilicus_Background.png|Salsa Imbecilicus Mutiny_on_the_krusty_background.png|Mutiny on the Krusty The_Whole_Tooth_Background.png|The Whole Tooth Season 10 Whirlybrainsblank.jpg|Whirly Brains Housewormingblank.jpg|House Worming Lifeinsuranceblank.jpg|Life Insurance Thegetawayblank.png|The Getaway Mermaid_Pants_Background.png|Mermaid Pants Snooze_You_Lose_Background.png|Snooze You Lose Mimic_Madness_Background.png|Mimic Madness Code_Yellow_Background.png|Code Yellow Don't Wake Patrick (Blank Title Cards).jpg|Don't Wake Patrick Unreal_Estate_Background.png|Unreal Estate House_Worming_Background (v2).png|House Worming (variant 2) Burst_Your_Bubble_Background.png|Burst Your Bubble Trident_Trouble_Background.png|Trident Trouble Krusty_Katering_Background.png|Krusty Katering SpongeBob's_Place_Background.png|SpongeBob's Place Sportz_Background.jpg|Sportz? The_Incredible_Shrinking_Sponge_Background.png|The Incredible Shrinking Sponge Patrick's_Coupon_Background.png|Patrick's Coupon Plankton_Gets_the_Boot.png|Plankton Gets the Boot Plankton_Retires_Background.png|Plankton Retires Fereal Friends (Blank Title Card).jpg|Feral Friends Season 11 CheckUpblank.png|The Check-Up Spinthebottleblank.png|Spin the Bottle Stuckonroofblank.jpg|Stuck on the Roof krabbypattycreaturefeatureblank.jpg|Krabby Patty Creature Feature Doodldimblank.jpg|Doodle Dimension Patthehorseblank.jpg|Pat the Horse shoppinglistblankvariant2.png|Shopping List variant 1 shoppinglistblankvariant1.png|Shopping List variant 2 Planktonparanoiablank.jpg|Plankton Paranoia LCblank.jpg|Library Cards callthecopsblank.png|Call the Cops Surfnturfblank.png|Surf N' Turf GOTMblank.png|Goons on the Moon ApptTVblank.png|Appointment TV KVblank.png|Karen's Virus Grillisgoneblank.png|The Grill is Gone NPblank.png|The Night Patty Bubbletownblank.jpg|Bubbletown GNOblank.png|Girls' Night Out Squirreljellyblank.jpg|Squirrel Jelly Stringblank.png|The String Mustardomineblank.png|Mustard O' Mine Man Ray Returns (Blank Title Card).jpg|Man Ray Returns Cuddle_E._Hugs_Background.png|Cuddle E. Hugs Spot_Returns_Background.jpg|Spot Returns Teachers_Pest.PNG|Teacher's Pests Season 12 FarmerBobblank.png|FarmerBob TheNitwittingblank.png|The Nitwitting BalladofMuckBlank.png|The Ballad of Filthy Muck KrustySlammerblank.png|The Krusty Slammer Category:Browse